Talk:Bulma
Tons of room for expansion I see that there is a ton of room for expansion on the character. Wikipedia has more information on the subject than this page does! It might be beneficial to pool over the wikipedia sources to gather information to expand the character profile. Bulma is a very important person in the Dragon Ball series. 10:14, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :And here I was thinking every bit of DB-goodness had been wiped off the face of Wikipedia. :-D Sounds good to me. (I wouldn't even be opposed to copying a lot of their material over to here; I think a good portion of this article is already from Wikipedia to begin with.) -- 12:16, 31 October 2008 (UTC) FS Just for consent Should the pic of fan servicing be on the article-- 05:34, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't know myself, I even stated that in an edit summary from a tweak edit earlier that I wasn't really sure if such images really belong. In a way it evidences the gist of Bulma's fanservice while at the same time not delving too explicit (in contrast to say, The Path to Power when Goku takes off her underwear, leaving her junk in plain sight), but then again if people really want to see instances of this they might as well go buy the DVDs and pause scenes or something; this doesn't have to be the place for such image content just for the sake of showing characters in revealing situations. Someone a few days ago asked a question like "maybe we should put a picture of Chi-Chi's "revealing" outfit in the article LOL," and while it wouldn't hurt to use images of her as a kid despite her obviously fanservicing outfit, that kind of user attitude is the exact reason why not to use these kinds of images. Storm 05:49, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Are Bulma and Vegeta married? In which saga and in which episode one sees that they are married? 13:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Bulma's Character quoteBulma is unable to ride the Flying Nimbus, as her heart is apparently impure./quote Well, if it is regarded as "Impure" having sapience or social & scientific knowledge, then I have to say that I so h*** of don't wanna be "pure" :oP Vegeccolo 12:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I don't like Bulma's teen personality. and i dont think she deserves to be such smart. she brags about her beauty even though its true that shes pretty. at least she is better than her daughter. but i still hated her as a teen. and she easily gets angry at the gang. she is so impure and guilty. Sexual Content Should it be noted that she is the only char in the Dragonball series to be seen naked? :No, it shouldn't as it serves no purpose. - 17:18, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Just to point out she isn't the only Dragon Ball character to be seen naked. - Slayer25769 00:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) reasonable and rational this is displayed through the whole manga, example: When she learns about the androids she suggests the most logical and harmless way to deal with them, pointing out that it's not about the fighters and their worthless prides but rather the wellbeing of the people of Earth. This is also an example that she is "very persistant" but does not 'always do whatever it takes to achieve her goals, the same as with her ultimate quest for a perfect boyfriend. After she got sick of Yamcha she kept saying she should have had her wish again, and should find a new "fiancee" (towards the manga) but never did. ''During their marriage, even the proud Vegeta fails to keep her intimidated. Sounds very dramatic. Despite the fact that it is unknown if the where ever married, it is not a big deal because we all know that he refers to her as "my wife" (both the anime and manga). Again, if the writers intention was to talk about her relationship with Vegeta, this really does not sum it up or ever point out what is relevant. As for her character, she is often intimidated by things but that does not take down from her pride as she does quarrel and question everyone, often forcing them into respect. This sentance does not depict any of that. "...the proud Vegeta fails..." ''I do not recall him ever trying. Where is this episode? If one wishes to revert my change give me an argument, I do not enter any edit wars so be mature about it and dont go imaturely "undoing" the change but discuss it. ''She is often feisty and is rarely intimidated even when facing dangerous situations. (Example: Pilaf's threats). During her marriage, she tends to have a unanimous relationship with Vegeta despite their quarrelsome natures. '' As Vegeta never tried to intimidate her, you could point out the fact that she is perfectly tolerant of his behaviour: In chapter 427 she behaves in perfect unison with Vegeta: ''"That's right Gohan, you never train. I bet your father is the same." '' Her tollerant answers to Vegeta are in complete oposition to the English dubs of the series, but far as I remember, a storyline and character personality is judged by the manga and the original japanese version of the anime. ''Three years later, at the age of 33, Bulma gives birth to a baby boy named Trunks, and with the return of Future Trunks not long after, the fact that he is the same person as her child slowly becomes clear to everyone including Vegeta, who smugly assumes that this is why Future Trunks could become a Super Saiyan at such a young age. {C A rather randomly constructed sentance, and a bit too long. Not to mention is seems to be injected with a good amount of someones personal opinions on the matter, and wikia articles are to be written in a neutral fashion. "...who smugly assumes that"this".." What "this"? It should be noted that his conclusion involved the fact that the child is "his" son and this isn't mentioned anywhere in the sentance making it rather long and confusing. In the manga and anime he clearly points this out so try to be accurate. And the word "smugly" serves no purpose in the observation. Please try to be neutral, and if someone should insist on changing these revisions he should discuss it here first. That's what this option is for. Hint on Bulma's Birthday I have researched the timeline and their is some sort of a hint about Bulma's Birthday. She is 16 at the beginning of the series which took place in a september. In the General Blue Saga she says she is only sixteen which took place in a May meaning that her birthday has to be in June, July or August. Should this fact be mentioned in Trivia? - Slayer25769 Character conception & origin This page is protected for some reason, so I'll just put this here so someone can look at it and incorporate it to the article. Using the precedent set out in the Goku page, this should go on the very first section, just before "Personality" Creation and Concept Like Goku, Bulma was also originally an parody of a character from Journey to the West. She was adapted from Xuanzang/Sanzo/Tripitaka, the monk and the main protagonist of the novel. Like in the original novel, she leads the band of five consisting of herself, Goku, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar (each an adaptation of a Journey to the West character) is search of the dragon balls.http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz02.php?m=01&id=before_db#link Bulma is female, this follows a tradition in Chinese opera, where the role of Xuanzang is usually performed by a female actor. Later on, as the story of Dragonball moves away from Journey to the West, Bulma's importance as the "head of the group" diminishes, and by the end of Dragonball Z, she became only a minor character. ---- more info should be added to the Journey to the West article. BTW in case anyone not familiar with Journey to the West is confused, Goku = Sun Wukong, Oolong = Zhu Bajie, Yamcha = Sha Wujing, and Puar i think is Xuanzang's horse (who was actually a prince under a curse, but I can't remember his story). Sorry, I couldn't find a source for the chinese opera thing, but I'm prety sure it's true. I heard it on TV. 16:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Bulma and Vegeta's relationship It should be noted that Bulma and Vegeta are not actually married. In episode 122, "My Dad is Vegeta.. Admissions of the Mysterious Youth," Trunks mentions that Bulma and Vegeta never married. Yes but that was alternitive timeline-SuperSaiyanKrillin Oh! Race bulma is white :No, I think she is Asian. Jacker 16:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) You're wrong. She is obviously white. 14:19, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Her race is uncomfirmed. Though the theory of her being white is more likely since she is from the west. As well as the 1st draft design of her was a western themed girl. She has characteristics of a white girl and is hinted as being one but this is all unconfirmed and just speculation. - SuperTiencha 06:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Bulma's Personality? In Bulma's personality section it states that she has "a very tomboyish nature" and then talks about how spoiled and girly she is...I tried to go in and change it but then it told me the page was locked to prevent editing. This just confused me. Does anyone else agree? :She is both tomboyish and girly. Watch Dragon Ball. Jeangabin666 06:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. In the series, she sometimes acts girly. Sometimes act tomboyish, not at the same time though. Jean thats a contradictionTjakari Asks... Is there a problem 00:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :No... not really. Watch Dragon Ball, as opposed to just Z. 01:56, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : I agree with Jean. If one is to state whether or not bulma has a tomboyish nature, one must understand the psychology of a tomboy. Tomboy's are usually percieved as girls who go against traditional gender roles by choosing activities that stereotypical boys would choose. Although this is a valid perception it's also incomplete. Tomboys have a femine side. This femine side is what seperates tomboys from people who suffer from Dissociative Identy Disorder ei boy stuck in a girl's body. Therefore tomboys can love dbz*, fight, roll in dirt, and at the same time fantasize about romantic relationships and indulge in shopping and gossip.-josieb Bulma's Infobox Picture Discussion Seeing that we established a permanent infobox picture for Goku a while back I think its time we settle one out for Bulma because she has been through tons of different appearance changes and its hard to decide on one. I would like to see what Bulma appearance would be the best. It would be best if we had one that was very average for her and a significant well known costume (not the bunny suit though). My personal opinion would be either her clothes that she wore in "Oolong the Terrible", Her Red Ribbon Army Saga outfit or the outfit she wore on Namek since those three are pretty recurring in other media. - SuperTiencha 06:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Something fun we could do is post some images here (including the current in case people like it) and then vote on them. I know we did that a little while ago for Gohan. 06:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Bulma-dragonball.jpg|This costume but a better picture Bulma22.PNG|This costume but a better picture Bulma022.jpg|This costume but a better picture I think either of these three costumes would be best but we need a better picture of them. - SuperTiencha 06:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) i think they should of created Bulma in a one-side ponytail along with the bunny costume. Whats Wrong with my edits on the Curse of the Rubies section on the Bulma article About two sentences really doesn't make the section noticeably longer and whats wrong with using a small picture f Bulma taken straight from the movie? Yamcha is only given two brief mentions, all of them entirely relating to his effect on Bulma's storyline in the movie. It didn't talk about Yamcha's motivations or plans, it just briefly mentioned Bulma's meeting with him which effected the ending. Here's the archived version for those curious. 06:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't matter how long something is if it doesn't belong. Yamcha is already mentioned in that section of Bulma's article, specifically his effect on the ending. What you were doing was adding even more info about Yamcha here, and that doesn't make sense. An image of Bulma seems like it would be fine, which I already told you. 06:26, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The way how it is currently worded makes it seem like to the reader that Yamcha just popped out of nowhere so Bulma wouldn't be single in the ending. The lines I added(only two) show how Bulma helped Goku by scaring away Yamcha and explain why she hooked up with him with in the ending. Not mentioning this would be like not talking about Bulma recruiting Oolong or convincing the Turtle Hermit to relinuqish his Dragon Ball to the Gang. Could others join in this discussion? 06:41, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :The edit seems fine to me, he does only mention Yamcha a couple times and it tells about Bulma's specific actions in the Movie. And the pictures great 55px[[User:Ssj2gohan99|'''Ssj2]]40px[[User:Ssj2gohan99|'gohan']]57px55px 07:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how else to tell you that the length of a bad edit doesn't change the fact that it's bad. The section is not there to summarize the events of the movie, and it's not there to talk about Yamcha for 2 sentences or 20. It's there to talk about what Bulma does and nothing else. 08:22, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :It only briefly mentions Yamcha entirely in relation to what Bulma does(scaring him away and meet him in the castle). 17:05, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Brevity does not matter. 01:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :As said before, Yamcha is mentioned only by his effect on Bulma's plot. 02:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) That can't be added. All characters affect all the other ways basically at all times. Only Bulma should be mentioned. 05:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :By saying this, you're also saying that we should take out the mentions of Goku, Roshi, Oolong, and King Gurumes in the section. 05:16, December 6, 2011 (UTC) No I didn't, please don't put words in my mouth. Mentions of main plot events that directly affect Bulma are sometimes necessary to convey what is going on. Mentions of secondary events by a secondary character are usually not needed, as is the case here. 05:23, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :Bulma scaring away Yamcha and meeting him in the castle were main plot events for her in the movie just like her meeting Penny, recruiting Oolong, and getting Roshi's Dragon Balls. 05:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) You talk about Yamcha showing and up to fight Goku then fleeing, Yamcha's trickery and fleeing again after briefly talking to Goku, Yamcha showing up in the castle, and then Yamcha stopping some rocks. None of that is allowed in the Bulma article since they are things Yamcha did, occasionally influenced by something indirect, like him merely seeing Bulma. Sorry to be strict, but you're just repeating yourself and I'm not going to allow you to clutter the article with info about Yamcha. 06:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :All I added was the bolded parts Bulma who still has her Dragon Balls travels with Goku where they meet Penny who was chased by Oolong, '''shortly after this Bulma scares away the bandit Yamcha.' Afterwords, Bulma and everyone else goes to the Land of Gurumes to try to get them back. In the Castle Bulma uses Oolong's shapeshifting ability to scare guards and comes across Yamcha who ends up protecting her from falling debris. Bulma throws the last Dragon Ball into King Gurumes's mouth to summon Shenron causing him to explode and return to his normal state after Penny wished for her land to become peaceful again.'' Yamcha is barely mentioned and only in relation to Bulma's story. 06:09, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I obviously know what you added to the article, although it changed depending on which version of the edit you made. I already explained how articles work and definitively told you why your edit is bad. 08:09, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :No you haven't given a real explanation for why my edit is bad. It's only one a half of a sentence so it does not clutter up the section and Yamcha is only briefly in relation to Bulma's storyline. 15:58, December 6, 2011 (UTC) You must be joking. Read my talk responses, the decision is already made. 22:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC) The only one against adding the one and a half sentences and the picture is you. I've yet to hear a valid argument against their addition. 00:16, December 7, 2011 (UTC) You weren't adding any usefull information to the "Bulma" article. 00:41, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Again the one and a half sentences are useful because it shows how Bulma helped Goku(who was hungry) by scaring away Yamcha and shows he didn't just pop out nowhere for the ending. The sentence and and half sentence don't focus on Yamcha at all, Bulma is still the main subject and it does not go into unnesssecary details. 01:18, December 7, 2011 (UTC) The half sentance is poorly written because someone wouldn't know why Yamcha suddenly appeared in that section to get scared away by Bulma. I still need to look at the other part you put in. 01:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC) It describes him as a bandit, so the reader can figure out fairly easy that he was there to rob them. It doesn't go into excessive detail on how she scared him as not to crowd up the section. 01:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I think it would look better if the sentance was written "Bulma saves a hungry, defenseless Goku from Yamcha the Desert Bandit." I wonder what others would think if it was written in that fasion as it emphasizes Bulma's role. I wonder what others in the community would think of adding it in like that. 01:34, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd be fine with adding that. 01:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC) The only issue I see is if this information would require other details which would legthen the summary and we want to keep things brief. 01:37, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Adding info into the Bulma article for the sake of mentioning Yamcha just doesn't make sense. As SSJ4 Vegito stated, it lengthens what should be a brief summary. I have already told you that the edit is bad and you are not allowed to add unimportant info about Yamcha into the Bulma article. 05:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Once AGAIN the one and a half sentences are useful because it shows how Bulma helped Goku(who was hungry) by scaring away Yamcha and shows he didn't just pop out nowhere for the ending. The sentence and and half sentence don't focus on Yamcha at all, Bulma is still the main subject and it does not go into unnesssecary details. 05:34, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :You're repeating yourself. I read the edit and told you it won't be going on the page. 06:23, December 7, 2011 (UTC) You're not offering a real answer, you just keep on repeating that it takes up too much space and focuses too much on Yamcha when I've shown it does neither. 06:44, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :It is evident that is does both, which is why it's not going on the page. 06:45, December 7, 2011 (UTC) You keep repeating that yet you haven't shown why or how. 06:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :I personally do not see anything wrong with what Underwolf added, it was also relevant to Bulma and if anything gave her role in the movie more depth. It hardly takes up space and doesn't even focus on Yamcha, just briefly explains his situations with Bulma throughout the movie. Keep it in there, it helps the description Callanball 07:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) "You keep repeating that yet you haven't shown why or how." Yes, I did. You seem to be in denial, and I don't know why. This site has rules which make the articles good, and which have been put together by the community as a whole. I told you like ten times already, and this will be the last time: Yamcha is already mentioned in that section of Bulma's article, and need not be mentioned again. What you were doing was adding even more info about Yamcha which doesn't make sense. It is also seemingly out of a bias toward him being present in it since you're not pushing any other characters, and editing must be unbiased. Read this for details on how articles work. Since you have not brought up any new arguments in days, I'm going to stop editing here. The decision is not to add the Yamcha info to the Bulma article, and it will not change. 07:20, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : It's pretty hard to see the reasonable thing when you fanatically love a character or whatever; which is UnderwolfYamcha's situation in this discussion. Putting every single detail in a brief summary automatically destroys the point of brief summary which is why the lines you added shouldn't be there. I think you just need to go add that info to Yamcha's page. - 03:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Bulmoose where's my Money b###h(Vegeta)ZEOOEZ1 02:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC)12-9-11 ZEOOEZ1 02:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC)ZEOOEZ1 While Yamcha is obviously my favorite character, I don't see how the sentence and a half overly focuses on him or has a bias towards him. Lets review it. shortly after this Bulma scares away the bandit Yamcha. -This quickly mentions an important role Bulma played by saving a starved Goku with no energy left. Yamcha is mentioned only briefly with little detail about his motives or personality, the focus is all on Bulma's actions. In the Castle Bulma uses Oolong's shapeshifting ability to scare guards and comes across Yamcha who ends up protecting her from falling debris. - This quickly explains how the Gang was able to reach Gurumes, that Yamcha joins, and how Oolong helps out. Like I said how does it excessively focus on Yamcha and take up space? 04:14, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone still have a problem with this addition? 22:52, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it was already decided not to add it after a lot of discussion and no new points. It will never be okay to add it, since it is bad. 23:33, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :You're the only person who is adamant against adding it any shape. Could you explain how it overly focuses on Yamcha? 11:05, January 1, 2012 (UTC) There are multiple users against adding it. I will not explain what is already explained above. The issue is resolved, the edit is bad and cannot be added, and I will not be posting here about this again. 19:02, January 1, 2012 (UTC) If there are multiple users against adding it then could they post here, and how is the edit is the bad or overly focused on Yamcha? 03:13, January 2, 2012 (UTC) actually...the secret... actually: krillin isthe monk xuanzang of journey to the west. oolong is the concept pigsy bajie, while vegeta(bajita) is the real bajie. yamcha is yellow wind demon and later adopted to be nezha??(guy that use fire ring of journey to west). mr satan is sha wu jing. 03:35, January 15, 2012 (UTC)fat buu satan , post:2012 jan 15 simple... bulma is Guan Yin. piccolo is the horse( horse spell 'ma' in chinese). turtle hermit is Subhuti (see wiki) 03:39, January 15, 2012 (UTC)fat buu satan jan 15 ,2012 Infobox Picture I think the infobox picture should be changed to a picture from Dragon Ball because that is when Bulma was the most influentual during the series. 20:35, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes completely agreed. It is full body aswell and this is the stage where Bulma is probably most well known for. 20:37, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I also agree. Ironically, Bulma is one of my favorite characters. --''' ' [[User talk:Ultimate Gogeta| '''m' a''' '''t e']] [[User:Ultimate Gogeta|'G o''' '''g e''' '''t ]][[User blog:Ultimate Gogeta| a ]] 20:49, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I support the idea. 20:57, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :I agree that the infobox image should be changed, but not for this one since she's not in a natural/neutral pose. 00:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :I found this picture from Dragon Ball Z, although I still think we should have a Dragon Ball picture. 03:09, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :I'd still really like a Dragon Balll pic, so I'll try to get a natural posed picture of that today, but this one does seem loads better than the current one, in my opinion. 13:15, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ;FOR REAL! Trunks is in this picture, infobox pictures need to be the character alone if preferable. Silly Tyen :p. 09:01, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Early Life: shouldn't bulma appearance in jaco the galactic patrolman be on her page and take place right before the start of Dragon Ball? Nikon23 11:30, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :It's a one-page appearance... It's not really that important. 11:33, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :and jaco is another manga it's not dragon ball so it's not canon 11:45, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes it is :P 12:18, November 2, 2013 (UTC) It belongs in "Appearances in other media". 01:28, November 3, 2013 (UTC) it is written by akira toriyama so its canon in my book Xanthedragon (talk) 00:27, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Jaco the Galactic Patrolman do we add this to her page or no because there's not a lot of story Meshack (talk) 20:48, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Bulma's first apperance in DBS Ok I don't know if Bargeta is right about the image he uploaded but him and another user was edit warring over it. Picture About Bulma's picture, shouldn't it be updated to a more recent photo? For me, barely anyone I know has even seen Dragon Ball and are more knowlegable of Z/GT/Super, where she is older and more known. I mean, Goku's image isn't of his first appearance.101bijou (talk) 22:00, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :It's good to talk about this. She was a main character in DB, but DBZ is more widely known and she did play a significant part in certain episodes. Both options have merits. Does anyone else have preferences? 06:05, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :I think we could use an image from Z, GT, or Super. I'd see her Buu Saga/Beerus Saga appearance would be a good idea, but ultimate that's up to the fandom. So I agree with 101bijou.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 06:19, November 15, 2016 (UTC) I think the current picture is fine, its one of Bulma's most iconic appearances overall and she has had tons of appearances over the years changing way more frequently than any other character making it alot harder to pick a specific one. There was a huge discussion about this above and the result was to just stick with her original appearance. - SuperTiencha (talk) 06:40, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :The current Bulma though, is always shown with much shorter hair. Plus, that picture is when she was a teenager. Since she's now always shown as an adult, wouldn't it make more sense to use an aged picture? :You're definitely right about her changing appearances frequently, but that doesn't mean we have to switch out the photo every time that happens. We could just stick to the very first appearance of the most recent series she appears in (Dragon Ball Super) and leave it at that.--101bijou (talk) 03:17, November 22, 2016 (UTC)